No temas
by shioris-san
Summary: El miedo, el dolor. Esos eran los sentimientos que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad jamás quiso demostrar. Pero al hacer eso no creyó que podría alejar a la persona que lo hizo sentir vivo nueva mente. YAOI. LevixEren
1. Chapter 1

Atención los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, la historia si.

* * *

><p><strong>DOLOR<strong>

El miedo, el dolor. Esos eran los sentimientos que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad jamás quiso demostrar. Pero al hacer eso no creyó que podría alejar a la persona que lo hizo sentir vivo nueva mente.

**_"me gusta"_**

Jamás creyó escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del menor. Ver sus ojos enigmáticos de azul verdoso llenarse de aquel liquido transparente y correr amargamente por sus mejillas.

**_"lo siento"_**

Aun con todo el dolor por dentro se las arreglo para evitar que su voz se quebrara al decir esas palabras. No es que no lo quisiera. No señor, en eso se equivocaban. El soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad había quedado flechado por aquel chico castaño. Aunque al principio no lo viera de esa manera poco a poco logro entrar en aquel órgano vital que creyó ya no estaba. Pero no podía darse el lujo de querer a una persona de esa manera. Aun si el dolor lo mataba por dentro. El sabía perfectamente que al salir por esas murallas estaba entregando su vida. Tal vez en alguna de esas misiones ya no regresara. No podía permitirse herirlo de esa manera. Es por eso que no podía estar a su lado, es por eso que no podía amar a Eren Jeager.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-ya están listos los preparativos para la siguiente misión – dijo aquel hombre rubio sentado mientras revisaba los papeles.

-¡¿me pregunto qué clase de titanes veremos esta ves?! – decía la mujer mientras saltaba alegremente, y era tacha por loca de parte de sus compañeros.

-Tsk.

-¿Qué te sucede enano?, últimamente estas más irritado de lo normal – Levi había estado mas molesto que de lo acostumbrado y eso ya era bastante conociéndolo - ¿acaso perdiste algún producto de limpieza? – y las palabras de la que podría decirse era su amiga no ayudaban mucho.

-si ya han terminado con todo esta mierda me voy – y sin mas que decir salió de la habitación no sin dar un portazo al salir.

-¿Qué le sucede?.

-Eren Jeager, ese es un problema.

-¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?.

-hay a pesar de ser el comandante no dejas de ser despistado – esas fueron las palabras de Hanji antes de salir de la habitación y dejar un Erwin muy confundido.

Mientras tanto en el patio se encontraban los soldados como era costumbre entrenando.

-¡Eren! – grito su amigo Armin al ver que el despistado castaño no veía que su hermanastra le propiciaría una fuerte patada en la cara.

-Auch – fue lo único que decía al estar en el suelo tapándose la cara.

-lo siento Eren – dijo la chica asiática al ponerse a su altura.

-no te preocupes Mikasa, fue mi culpa por estar distraído.

-Eren, desde hace unos días estas raro, ¿Qué te pasa? – le dijo ella con un claro tono de preocupación.

-no es nada – es mas que claro que Eren no les había dicho nada sobre lo sucedido y tampoco tenia en planes futuros contárselos

-hey mocosos dejen de holgazanear y pónganse a entrenar – al escuchar esas palabras Eren deseo con todas sus fuerzas que el golpe de Mikasa lo hubiera dejado inconsciente o mejor aún le hubiera dado amnesia

–¡ire a refrescarme un poco la cara, enseguida regreso! – y así como lo dijo salió huyendo del lugar – ni siquiera puedo verlo a la cara- fue lo que pensó al correr lejos de ahí.

-¿Qué le pasa a Eren? – dijo Armin.

-no lose – dijo Mikasa observando el lugar por donde había partido el castaño.

-que esperan escorias muévanse.

-¡si Heichou! – grito Armin mientras se apresura a entrenar y Mikasa simplemente lo seguía. Bien sabían ambos que estos días el enfrentar a Levi no era algo que quisieras hacer a menos que ya no desearas vivir.

-Mocoso – dijo para si mismo mientras iba en dirección hacia el lugar donde había huido Eren.

Mientras tanto en castaño trataba de desahogar sus penas con la fría agua del grifo.

-¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? – no podía evitar sentirse inseguro, dolido, aterrado, molesto consigo mismo después de lo ocurrido. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Le dijo todo lo que sentía en ese momento, el tenerlo tan cerca de el. Maldijo por dentro el maldito día de la limpieza y esa estúpida silla mal puesta que provoco que cayera y que Levi al verlo lo atrapara pero perdieron el equilibrio y Eren termino sobre el. Su olor, su calor, tener su rostro tan cerca, no pudo detenerse y soltó esas palabras.

**_"Me gusta"_**

Su rostro se torno rojo.

-¿Por qué tuve que decirle eso? .

**_"lo siento"_**

Nunca tuvo grandes expectativas en que le correspondiera. Es mas ni el mismo se dio cuenta cuando sus sentimientos hacia el cambiaron. Simplemente sucedió de una noche a la mañana el respeto que le tenia se convirtió en amor y fue algo que no pudo controlar.

-Mocoso – una voz detrás de el lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Le-Heichou – su corazón se paralizo al ver a la persona delante de él – ya-ya iba al entrenamiento – luchaba contra si para intentar no tartamudear. Pero era algo muy difícil en esos momento – so-solo vine por un poco de a-agua – Levi solo lo miraba mientras fruncía el ceño. Había escuchado que estos días se encontraba de mal humor, y acababa de comprobar que eran verdad – bu-bueno con permiso – empezó a caminar con el fin de salir de ese incomodo lugar.

-oye.

-¿s-si? – se detuvo pero no se atrevió a verlo a la cara - ¿sucede algo Heichou?.

-….- pero el mencionado pronuncio palabra alguna. Una parte de Eren dolió. Esperaba escuchar palabras de él, aunque no fueran las que quisiera escuchar, deseaba oír su voz.

-entonces me voy.

-si – Levi solo observo como salía del lugar, solo pudo ver su espalda alejarse de el. Y no pudo hacer nada. Mientras más se alejaba mayor era el vacío por dentro. Era como si el fuera su luz y estuviera siendo arrebatada.

_"Tal vez es lo mejor"_

Fue el pensamiento que tuvieron esos dos trágicos corazones.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien para ser sincera no tengo ni la menor idea de como surgió esto, pero lo termine escribiendo xD. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos.<strong>

**¿Qué piensan del pequeño capitulo?. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones.**

**Tendrá continuación? – eso lo decidirán ustedes.**

**Habrá lemmon? – eso también lo decidirán ustedes (aunque advierto que nunca he escrito lemmon).**

**Bueno eso es todo.**

**Gracias por leer la pequeña historia.**

**Bye :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Atención los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, la historia si.

* * *

><p><strong>PROBLEMAS<strong>

El sonido de los caballos trotando. El movimiento de las capas con el símbolo de la libertad y los alaridos de la gente que los llamaba héroes o idiotas por arriesgar sus vidas. Así es como se movían en medio de esa multitud. Así era siempre.

Aquel aclamado el mas fuerte de la humanidad se encontraba delante de la formación. Muchos nombraban su nombre. Lo gritaban a los cuatro vientos pidiendo que esta misión al fin tuviera éxito. Aun lado el no tan aclamado pero no menos importante castaño se movía cuidadosamente.

Ere no podía verlo a la cara. No aun. Si fuera por el estaría con Armin y Mikasa o incluso junto al irritante de Jean. Pero a pesar de lo sucedido no podía ignorar que estaba bajo la vigilancia de Levi. Así que tendría que soportarlo durante la misión.

Ya había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido y nunca tocaron ese tema. Tal vez para Eren estaba bien. Un parte dentro rogaba que se olvidara de las palabras que le dijo, no quería que Levi lo odiara. Pero la otra parte quería que le dijera algo, que demostrara un poco de preocupación hacia él. Que no solo hablaran de la misión y de los entrenamientos. Quería que lo viera.

Pronto las puertas se abrieron.

-¡Adelante! – grito el capitán Erwin para dar inicio.

Los soldados empezaron a avanzar. Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos para que los primeros titanes aparecieran. Pero no fue un trabajo difícil, los eliminaron en cuanto los divisaron.

Eren se mantenía junto a Levi, pero no podía evitar sentirse incomodo ante eso.

-oye mocoso.

-¡si!.

-no te distraigas.

-¿eh?...ah sí .

Siguieron de esa forma durante el camino. La misión era principalmente recabar información de los titanes que se encontraban cerca.

-¡uno de siete metros! – a lo lejos se podía apreciar la imagen de un titan dirigiéndose a ellos.

-¡derríbenlo! – ordeno el capitán Erwin. La primera en atacar fue Mikasa quien como era de esperarse acabo con el en unos instantes.

-¿Qué es eso? – dijo Eren al mirar hacia atrás. Levi siguió con la mirada a donde se dirigía y después entendió a que se refería.

-¡Erwin! – grito Levi para llamar la atención del rubio.

-¡Al bosque rápido!.

-¡si! – ninguno dudo y se apresuraron a llegar al bosque. Detrás de ellos había por lómenos ocho titanes de siete, cinco metros y dos de trece, enfrentarlos en un terreno llano no era buena idea.

Todos lograron subir a los árboles.

-son demasiados – dijo Armin.

-Eren no te apartes – le dijo Mikasa.

-si – Los titanes se habían colocado justo debajo de él. Era como si el objetivo de estos fuera principalmente el castaño.

-¡Es un excéntrico! – uno de los titanes empezó a golpear el árbol donde se encontraba Eren.

-¡Eren! – el golpe de este logro hacer que Eren perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de la rama - ¡Eren! – Mikasa estaba lista para saltar e ir por Eren pero otra persona fue mas rápida.

Levi al ver que Eren caía del árbol no lo pensó ni dos veces y se lanzó directo al castaño para atraparlo.

-Heichou – logro atraparlo antes de que cayera en manos de los titanes.

-Tsk- pero al bajar quedaron rodeados por ellos.

-¡Derríbenlos! – ordeno Erwin. Los soldados obedecieron y empezaron a atacar a los titanes. Pero con lo que no contaban es que más titanes empezaban a acercarse.

-son demasiados – Eren miro como todos luchaban por mantener a raya aquellos monstros -tengo que ayudarlos – levanto su mano. No pensaba ver morir a sus compañeros sin hacer nada. También iba a luchar.

-¡idiota! – pero al estar tan concentrado en eso no se percató que un excéntrico venía desde atrás con la intención de devorarlo. Levi logro empujarlo antes de que fuera tarde. Pero al hacerlo ambos fueron a dar a un deslave que se encontraba cerca.

-¡Levi!.

-¡Eren!.

Ambos empezaron a caer por el deslave. El camino era rocoso, aun con el pasto y la tierra, recibieron mucho daño o más bien Levi recibió el daño. Pues al momento de caer tomo al castaño entre sus brazos para protegerlo de la caída.

-He-Heichou – al llegar al suelo Eren se percató que Levi lo había salvado de la caída - ¡¿se encuentra bien?! – pero a causa de eso había recibido mucho daño en el cuerpo.

-mierda- el azabache se levantó de apoco, pero podía verse claramente las heridas recibidas.

-Heichou.

-no podemos quedarnos aquí – reviso su equipo – mierda está dañado – observo a Eren – veo que el tuyo también - ambos equipos había recibido serios golpes durante la caída, así que ahora se encontraban inservibles.

-lo siento, fue mi culpa – dijo con la cabeza agachada.

-el maldito de Erwin llegara hasta acá – dijo Levi ignorando las palabras del castaño y observando hacia donde estaban tan solo unos minutos atrás – hay que buscar un lugar seguro.

-…si.

Levi rebusco en su cinturón.

-Tsk, solo queda una – tomo la véngala y la lanzo – así sabrán donde buscarnos.

Eren lo observo por un momento.

-de seguro está enfadado – pensó.

-Mocoso muévete – Levi empezó a caminar delante de el.

-Si – el castaño empezó a seguirlo. Eren observo la espalda de Levi y su estómago se removió. En esa clase de situaciones debería preocuparse porque los encontraran o que al menos lograran sobrevivir estando ellos dos solos – solos.

-¿dijiste algo?.

-¡no!, ¡no es nada!.

-entonces mueve el trasero.

-lo-lo siento – dijo con un claro sonrojo.

-Tsk – Levi siguió caminando.

-¡¿Qué me pasa?! – pensó.

A pesar de la situación el castaño no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido entre ellos dos. Al igual que no podía evitar sentir su corazón acelerarse y sentirse incomodo estando junto a Levi. ¿Cómo iba a soportan quedarse a solas con el?.

-creo que debí dejar que el titan me devorará – pensó para sí mismo.

Ahora Eren tendría que pasar toda la noche junto a la persona causante de su insomnio. El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Levi Ackerman.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues al final si le seguí con la historia.<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? – me gustaría saber sus opiniones.**

**Aun no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá. Pero no serán muchos. Así que pues haber que pasa en el próximo capítulo (aun no estoy segura de que poner, estoy entre terminarlo felizmente entonces serian solo tres o cuatro capítulos o meterle más drama xD).**

**Entonces nos leemos.**

**Bye.**

**P.D. ¿Quieren que tenga lemmon?**


	3. Chapter 3

Atención los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, la historia si.

* * *

><p><strong>SOLOS<strong>

Se adentraron en ese camino rocoso, había tenido suerte que los titanes no se hubiera percatado aun de su presencia, con el equipo dañado y un Levi que no estaba en optimas condiciones, tenían mucha suerte.

-debemos buscar un lugar seguro.

-si.

Ambos sabían perfectamente que los demás no los encontraría ese día. Ellos tenían que rodear para ser capaces de llegar abajo. Así que lo más probable es que lo encontraran el próximo día.

-Heichou – llamo el menor.

-¿Qué?.

-por haya – dijo señalando.

Levi siguió con la mirada el lugar donde se refería. Un poco mas arriba se podía apreciar una cueva, tal vez lo bastante estrecha para que no entraran los titanes.

-esta bien, vamos.

Sin mas que decir se encaminaron a dicho lugar. No habían hablado nada en un buen rato y Eren no sabia si decir que eso era bueno o malo.

-hay que subir.

Para llegar a la cueva era necesario escalar un poco, tal vez eran como tres o cuatro metros.

-¡Si!.

Empezaron a escalar. Levi a pesar de estar herido le llevaba algo de delantera a Eren. Al castaño se le dificultaba un poco subir, sus pies resbalaban por las rocas y no podía aferrar bien sus manos a las otras para subir.

-apresúrate mocoso.

-eso hago.

-no lo parece.

Levi siguió subiendo.

-esto es difícil-pensó Eren.

Cuando elevo su mano para seguir subiendo su pie resbalo de la roca en donde estaba.

-¡Ah! – Iba a caer nuevamente.

-¡oye!.

Levi lo sostuvo antes de que se fuera hacia atrás, pero el tampoco estaba bien sujeto provocando que también cayera con el.

-Auch.

Eren cayo de lleno al suelo.

-eso dolió.

-idiota.

-¿eh?.

Eren sintió un aliento cálido cerca del rostro. Abrió de apoco los ojos y se encontró con esos ojos verde-oliva muy cerca de su rostro.

-…Heichou.

El rostro de Eren se torno rojo a la vez que sentía como sus latidos se aceleraban. Levi se encontraba sobre el y su rostro estaba peligrosamente cerca.

-Heichou.

Podía sentir claramente la respiración del otro sobre el. Podía ver como sus penetrantes ojos lo observaban y eso no hacia mas que empeorar el ritmo de su corazón. Desde hace unos segundos Eren había empezado a contener la respiración.

Pero el azabache no era el mas tranquilo en esta situación aunque no lo pareciera. El tener al castaño de esa manera debajo de el, con el rostro sonrojado y esos enigmáticos ojos viéndolo sin comprender lo que pasaba, Levi estaba en serios problemas. Aquel órgano vital que solo Eren era capaz de hacer que se agitara, en ese momento estaba gritándole a los Dioses que seguía ahí y Levi era el primero en percatarse de eso.

-estúpido mocoso – pensó el azabache.

Su respiración de alguna manera se empezaba a volver mas pesada.

-He-Heichou.

El castaño fue el primero en hablar. Levi trago saliva e intento olvidar todos esos pensamientos mientras se levantaba.

-ten mas cuidado idiota.

-s-si.

Eren seguía completamente rojo y nervioso.

-ahora tenemos que volver a subir por tu culpa.

-lo-lo siento.

-Tsk.

Subieron nuevamente. Esta vez Eren logro hacerlo sin problemas. Aprendió que con el cuerpo temblando era más fácil escalar.

Se adentraron a la cueva, era bastante estrecha así que no había problema, estarían seguros de los titanes. Tampoco era muy profunda así que tampoco los atacaría alguna otra bestia que pudiera haber.

-estaremos bien aquí – dijo Levi mientras se sentaba.

-si – Eren también se sentó solo que un poco mas alejado del azabache.

-¿Por qué estás tan lejos?.

Ciertamente era una pregunta que Eren no se esperaba.

-Me-me gusta este lugar.

Levi no parecía muy convencido de la respuesta.

-oye mocoso.

-¿si?

-sobre lo que paso.

Eren sintió como su corazón se paralizaba por un momento. No había tocado nada sobre lo ocurrido desde hace una semana.

-no se preocupe por eso – dijo Eren – por favor…solo olvídelo.

No era un tema del que le gustara hablar.

-las cosas no se arreglaran de esa manera.

Levi suspiro pesadamente y se levantó de su lugar.

-¿Qué hace?.

Fue directo a donde estaba Eren y se sentó junto a el.

-¿Heichou?.

-si no aclaramos esto ahora ninguno de los dos podrá seguir con su vida.

-…pero.

-mira, tu estabas confundido en ese momento.

-¿confundido?.

-todo el polvo y los productos de limpieza te aturdieron.

Ni el mismo Levi entendía lo que decía en ese momento y mucho menos el confundido castaño.

-¿Qué esta diciendo?.

-a lo que me refiero es que tu no querías decir eso. Simplemente estabas cansado y cuando caíste solo empeoro, es por eso que terminaste diciéndome eso por accidente.

- Heichou, que está.

-yo no te gusto.

Intento decirlo de la manera más creíblemente posible, pero no para Eren, sino para el mismo.

-solo estas confundido, yo no te gusto.

Intentaba parecer fuerte, cosa que no era en ese momento. Era el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y junto a Eren no era más fuerte que una hoja.

-Así que dejemos esto en el pasado.

-se equivoca.

-solo estabas con.

-¡Deje de decir que estaba confundido! – Eren casi lo grito.

Nuevamente había echo que el menor derramara aquellas lágrimas.

-¡yo no estoy confundido!.

-Eren.

-Me gusta…de verdad me gusta, no estoy confundido esa es la verdad.

Eren levanto la mirada y vio directamente al azabache.

-de verdad lo quiero.

Sus palabras fueron tan sinceras que Levi no pudo controlar su propio cuerpo y de un momento a otro se encontraba atacando los labios del menor.

Eren no supo como reaccionar ante tal acción. Levi lo besaba con deseo, posesión, buscaba zacearse con él. Tardo unos segundos en entender, pero después comenzó a corresponder el beso. Sentía su respiración cada vez mas pesada, y solo podía tomar un poco de aire en los pequeños lapsos que Levi se separaba para volver a besarlo una y otras vez.

En uno de esos lapsos el azabache se separo del castaño y lo miro a los ojos.

-Heich.

-lo siento.

-¿eh?.

-no debí hacer eso.

Eren sintió como algo dentro de el se rompió en ese momento.

-lo siento.

El castaño se levantó y desvió su mirada, no quería que lo viera así, estaba a punto de romperse.

-iré por algo de leña.

Eren salió rápidamente de la cueva, mientras Levi solo lo observaba.

-maldición.

Realmente lo quería, por esa misma razón no podía estar con él. Pero ahora lo había lastimado al no poder controlarse.

-lo siento Eren.

Estaba enojado consigo mismo, había echo algo que se prometió no hacer, pero Eren lograba hacer algo que los demás no… hacerlo humano.

* * *

><p><strong>Levi idiota hiciste llorar a Eren T-T.<strong>

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo? , pensaba dejarlo en este capitulo, pero pensé en extenderlo un poco mas.**

**Me gustaría saber sus opiniones.**

**Me costo un poco escribir el capitulo, la gripe no ayuda a que fluyan las ideas QnQ.**

**Entonces nos leemos después.**

**Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

Atención los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, la historia si.

* * *

><p><strong>NO TEMAS<strong>

Eren había dicho que iría a recoger leña, si es lo que había dicho, pero eso había sido hace como dos horas.

-Tsk.

Y Levi no estaba muy tranquilo con eso.

-mocos de mierda donde estas.

Había sido paciente todo este tiempo, pero ya era su límite. Si, lo sabía lo de la leña solo fue una excusa para salir después de lo que hizo, por esa razón había dejado que saliera. Pero ya habían pasado dos horas. Dos horas sin saber de él, y eso estaba haciendo que el azabache se impacientara y aunque muchos no lo creyeran, se preocupara extremadamente por el castaño.

-mierda.

No pudo soportar más y salió de la cueva para buscar al castaño.

Mientras tanto Eren a una distancia apropiada por así llamarlo. Se encontraba sentado en una roca. Si estar en un bosque lleno de titanes que en cualquier momento podrían verte y devorar haría que muchos por no decir todos buscaran un lugar seguro. Pero Eren en ese momento lo que mas quería era que uno de ellos se lo tragara.

-…Heichou.

No quería regresar, no después de lo que paso.

-si no quería hacerlo, ¿Por qué lo hizo?.

Eren había estado todo este tiempo intentando buscar una respuesta a las acciones del azabache.

_"Solo estas confundido, yo no te gusto"_

-argh.

De alguna manera Eren comenzó a patear uno de los árboles que se encontraban cerca.

-¡¿Por qué tenías que decir eso?! – Decía mientras golpeaba el árbol -¡¿confundido?!.

Necesitaba descargar su enojo en algo o terminara golpeando de Levi cuando lo viera.

-¡Tu eres el único confundido aquí estúpido Levi!.

Mientras Eren maldecía con el árbol. Levi se encontraba en medio de bosque buscando al castaño.

-¿Dónde está?.

Estaba en terreno peligroso y lo sabía. Su equipo de maniobras era inservible en ese momento.

-mas vale que no te haya pasado nada.

Pero a pesar de eso su preocupación se desviaba más al castaño que así mismo.

-…maldición, ¿Por qué tenia que hacer eso?

El mismo sabia su respuestas.

-mocoso.

Cierto el "mocoso" como el, le llamaba hacia que perdiera el autocontrol que se esforzó tanto en crear todas las veces que se había quedado solo con él, o cuando entrenaban juntos y repetidas veces había tocado por "accidente" las partes íntimas del menor y al hacerlo este se sonrojara a mas no poder, pero gracias a su "fuerza" había sido capaz de abstenerse de hacer alguna otra cosa. Y no podían negar de esta abstinencia cuando llegaban a tomar la ducha y los dos se quedaban solos en los baños. Enserio Levi podía regodearse que tenía un gran autocontrol en si mismo.

Pero hace unos momento ese autocontrol se había ido a lo mas profundo del abismo. No pudo soportar escuchar las palabras del castaño. Palabras que había querido escuchar desde hace mucho y su cuerpo por instinto se había movido solo e invadido en cuestión de segundos los labios del menor.

-…estuvo bien.

Bueno no iba a negarlo lo disfruto. Si no hubiera sido porque su conciencia reacciono quien sabe que más hubiera hecho.

-…Eren.

Pero ahora tenía que buscarlo, adonde sea que se hubiera metido.

Mientras tanto Eren después de descargar su enojo había decidido recoger la leña. Bueno no era tanta mentira, de verdad necesitaba leña o se congelarían.

-¿por dónde era?.

Cuando había "ido a recoger la leña", no se fijó exactamente por donde paso.

-creo que tengo problemas.

Si, Eren se había perdido.

-se enfadara- dijo soltando un gran suspiro – tal vez sea por allá.

Así empezó a caminar sin saber exactamente a donde iba.

Mientras que Levi no paraba de maldecir por lo bajo al castaño.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había ya pasado algunas horas y empezaba anochecer. Eren caminaba sin saber por dónde pisaba. El frío empezaba a dificultar cada vez más sus pasos.

-estoy perdido.

Si, ya había aceptado esa realidad como dos horas atrás.

-definitivamente no tengo nada de suerte.

Se encontraba en medio se esa oscuridad caminando sin sentido alguno.

-Levi.

Y aun así no podía dejar de pensar el en azabache. Pero las cosas no pueden seguir tan tranquilas para siempre. Mientras caminaba escucho la tierra vibran, eso solo significaba una cosa.

-titanes.

Y así como lo dijo pudo divisar a lo lejos un titán de siete metros, en dirección a donde estaba Eren.

-¿Qué hago?.

-no llevaba consigo el equipo, lo había dejado en la cueva, sinceramente cuando salió no pensó en recogerlo, y ahora un titán iba en su dirección.

-debería hacer – dijo mientras elevaba su mano – pero si lo hago.

Eren sabía perfectamente que no podía actuar por cuenta propia. Bueno lo había hecho en ocasiones pasadas, pero normalmente era para proteger a alguien y además estaba presente la legión de reconocimiento cuando lo hacía. Ahora estaba solo, y podía ser ejecutado por eso y peor podría meter a Levi en problemas por dicha acción.

-no puedo – bajo su mano.

Tal vez su deseo del día se cumpliría. Seria tragado por un titán.

-Heichou – cerro los ojos fuertemente – lo siento – dijo esperando lo peor.

Pero en ese momento en vez de sentirse devorado por ese monstro sintió como caía al suelo o mejor dicho a uno de los arbustos.

-¿eh?.

-shh – escucho – no hables.

Jamás podría confundirlo. Esa era la voz de Levi. Y esos brazos que lo rodeaban de la cintura definitivamente eran los de el.

-Heichou.

-cállate – dijo muy cerca de su oído.

Eren no sabia si su corazón se detuvo un momento porque el titán se encontraba pasando por el lugar o por tener tan cerca al azabache. Bien Aceptémoslo era por la segunda. El titán paso sin encontrarlos y minutos después se fue. Pero ellos dos no se movieron, siguieron en la misma posición y Eren ya no podía soportar mas los latidos de su corazón.

-He-Heichou…el titán ya se fue.

Levi no dijo nada. El azabache lo había estado buscando por horas, había entrado en desesperación al no encontrarlo. Pero se sintió en el cielo cuando pudo verlo, fue por el rápidamente antes de que el titán se llevara su luz. Y ahora no quería soltarlo.

-..¿Heichou?.

Eren no entendía que es lo que pasaba. Si el había dicho que fue un error, que no quería hacer lo horas antes. ¿Por qué lo abrazaba con tanto cariño?, ¿Por qué se negaba a soltarlo?. Él era el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad, ¿Por qué temía?.

-¿temer? – pensó.

El era el soldado mas fuerte. Era la esperanza de la humanidad. El arriesgaba su vida por los demás.

-..¿Vida? – dijo es susurro.

Había ya visto a tantos morir y el dolor que dejaba a las personas cercanas. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Tal vez tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de morir y las timarlo. Por eso actuó de esa manera, por eso lo beso de esa manera, y por eso había tratado de alejarlo.

-Heichou.

Eren se giró hasta quedar de frente a Levi.

-Eren.

Esa palabra le fue suficiente. Tal vez si se hubiera fijado con más detenimiento, se hubiera dado cuenta antes del cariño que salían de sus palabras.

-Levi – sin más Eren tomo la iniciativa y se lanzó a los labios del mayor. Con miedo, inseguridad pero buscando que lo aceptara lo empezó a besar.

Levi no sabia como reaccionar ante eso. Pero no podía evitarlo, no quería alejarlo, quería volver aprobar el manjar de antes. Así que correspondió el beso.

Eren sonrió entre el beso. Se separa un poco y después se dirigió a su oído.

-**no temas **– le dijo.

Levi se sorprendió ante la palabra.

-no tengas miedo – le miro a los ojos – no me lastimaras, yo quiero estar contigo.

-¿A caso Eren lo sabía? – pensó.

-yo quiero estar contigo – fue lo que le dijo Eren.

-te voy a lastimar, yo puedo morir.

-no lo harás, no lo permitiré.

-no voy a permitir que te arriesgues por mí.

-entonces, quédate conmigo, yo te proteger y tú me protegerás. No me temas.

Después de eso volvió a besar sus labios.

Levi estaba harto de seguir de esa manera. Que sus sentimiento hacia el castaño hiciera que lo alejaran más. No quería seguir de esa manera. Tal vez era cierto. Debía dejar de temer.

Así que dejo de dudar y lo beso, saco aquellos sentimientos reprimidos. Lo besaba con deseo, mientras lo apegaba mas a su cuerpo. Al principio fue un beso dulce y sencillo, pero Levi lo volvió más alto. Mordió el labio del menor, provocando que este abriera más su boca. Levi no desaprovecho e introdujo su lengua a la cavidad del castaño.

-mgh..- Eren ya no podía soportarlo necesitaba aire. Se separaron por la falta de aire. Eren estaba completamente sonrojado y en los ojos de Levi solo podía verse lujuria por el castaño.

-vamos a la cueva, no esta lejos, continuaremos allá.

Eren sabia a que se refería. Así que solo asintió y se dispuso a seguir al azabache.

Ambos había estado esperando por esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Shioris-san reportándose nuevamente con su intento de Yaoi (*0*)7<strong>

**Perdón por la demora, pero estuve muy ocupada por la escuela T-T por eso odio Noviembre.**

**Pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, y pues como se dieron cuenta el próximo es el último, todos querían lemon pues lemon van a tener, pero tendrán que esperar ,si soy algo mala muajajaja.**

**Bueno dejando eso, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? – como dije es mi primer yaoi así que no sean duros T-T.**

**Entonces nos leemos.**

**Bye.**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

Atención los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece, la historia si.

* * *

><p><strong>UNO SOLO<strong>

Llegaron rápidamente a la cueva. Por suerte Levi tenia un mejor sentido de orientación que Eren así que no tuvieron problemas en regresar. No dijeron nada durante el camino. Simplemente no era necesario.

Entraron a la cueva.

-Levi..agh – el azabache no perdió tiempo, en el momento que puso un pie en la cueva se lanzó a los labios del castaño, pasando a su cuello y pasando sus manos lentamente por la espalda de Eren.

Eren paso los brazos por el cuello del otro, profundizando más el beso.

Se besaban con deseo, como si no hubiera un mañana. Sus lenguas buscaban con exigencia la del otro.

-mgh..Levi – Eren miro a Levi.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas, un pequeño rastro de saliva cayendo por su boca. Bien ese era el límite del azabache. Empezó a despojarse de las prendas superiores y arrojarlas al suelo. El obsesionado con la limpieza simplemente no estaba ahora. Recostó a Eren sobre la ropa para que no tocara el frío suelo de la cueva.

Volvió a besarlo mientras que con su mano libre empezaba a despojar al menor de sus prendas.

-agh..mhg – besaba con fiereza su cuello dejando marcas rojas sobre él, símbolo de su propiedad y de nadie más. Movía sus manos por el pecho jugando con sus pezones, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos, haciendo que el castaño deseara más.

-..Levi – decía con la respiración agitada.

Beso su pecho hasta llegar a la parte que quería.

-ahg….levi.

Empezó a masajear el miembro del menor por sobre la ropa. Lo veía moverse inquietamente debajo de él, eso le encantaba. El pecho de Eren subía y bajaba a causa de su respiración agitada.

-por favor...Levi.

Eren no soportaba más, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba dentro de el.

Levi, no tardo , él también estaba es su limite. Lo despojo de sus pantalones y por último de la ropa interior. Tomo el miembro erecto de Eren y comenzó a masturbarlo primero con su mano.

-ahg…mm.

Después acerco su boca y engullo su miembro. Subía y bajaba, primero lento y después aumento la velocidad.

-¡ahg!...mmm…mm…agh…levi.

Eren paso las manos por el cabello del mayor siguiendo la velocidad que este marcaba. La boca del mayor se sentía bien.

-¡ah! – no pudo soportar más el pacer del sexo oral y se vino en la boca del mayor – lo-lo siento – miro a Levi y sintió como su corazón se aceleró más de lo que estaba, al ver como Levi se relamía los labios con aquel liquido blanco.

-Eren – dijo con voz seductora, lo cual provoco que la piel de este se erizara. Volvió a acercarse a su rostro y beso nuevamente, mientras que movía su mano a la entrada del otro.

-¡ahh! – gimió Eren al sentir como uno de los dedos de Levi entraba –mm ahg…Levi -Pronto vino el segundo -¡ahg…mm! – los gemidos de Eren se perdían entre los besos del mayor.

Levi no quería lastimarlo, por eso debía prepararlo correctamente. Introdujo el tercer dedo mientras los movía en el interior de este y simulaba estocadas con su mano.

-..Levi ..agh – llamaba entre gemidos.

-voy hacerlo.

Cuando sintió que estaba listo saco sus dedos del interior del castaño, tomo su miembro y lo dirigió a la entrada del otro.

-esto te va a doler un poco.

-..Hazlo – dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Levi introdujo su miembro dentro de Eren, sintiendo lo estrecho que era.

-¡ah! – Eren soltó un quejido de dolor, mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Levi comenzó a moverse lentamente para que el menor se acostumbrara al intruso. Pronto el dolor de Eren se convirtió en un manjar de placer.

-¡ahh!..Levi…¡ahh! – los gemidos de Eren retumbaban en la cueva al igual que el de los cuerpos chocando entre sí.

-..Eren – decía con la voz ronca y llena de placer. Con una de sus manos tomo el miembro del menor y siguió masturbándolo. Eso provoco que los gemidos y placer solo aumentaran más.

-…Levi….¡ahh! – gimió mas fuerte cuando este golpeo el lugar exacto.

-..es aquí – dijo mientras envestía una y otra vez aquel lugar que le propiciaba placer al castaño.

-¡ahh! – Eren se sostuvo de la espalda del azabache rasguñando en el proceso lo cual solo provoco que la excitación del mayor aumentara y las envestidas en el proceso fueran más fuertes.

-..Eren….Eren – decía Levi envuelto en el pacer que sentía al estar en el interior del castaño.

-...Levi…agh – lagrimas del placer que sentía en ese momento caían por sus mejillas.

-Eren – Levi lo besaba con fiereza mordiendo sus labios y jugando con su lengua.

-¡ahh! – los dos llegaron al clímax del acto Levi termino viniéndose en el interior de Eren y este bañando a ambos con aquel liquido blanco.

El azabache salió del interior del castaño y se recostó aun lado de el mientras ambos trataban de calmar sus respiraciones. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

-…te quiero – dijo Eren una vez que logro calmarse.

Levi se giró un poco y tomo al castaño entre sus brazos acercándolo a él. Lo miro directamente a los ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos que lo había vuelto loco.

-…yo también…Eren – dijo para después depositar un beso en sus labios.

Después de eso ambos se quedaron completamente dormidos en los brazos del otro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente los demás miembros de la legión de reconocimiento llegaron al lugar.

-Tsk, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – reprocho Levi.

-teníamos que rodear para encontrarlos – contesto el capitán.

-Eren, ¿estás bien? – pregunto Mikasa.

-¡si!...estoy perfecto.

Todos habían notado algo extraño, Eren y Levi había estado en el bosque lleno de titanes, y con el equipo dañado pero a pesar de eso, estaban mejor que nunca.

-…Eren…¿Por qué caminas así?.

-¿eh?...pues – la cara de Eren se volvió roja, no iba a decirles lo ocurrido…al menos no aun.

-creo que el pequeñín no es tan pequeño – dijo Hanji con un claro doble sentido, bueno para los que entendieran.

-¿pequeño? – y Erwin no era de los que entendían.

-Tsk, olvídenlo, hay que irnos – dijo Levi – Eren.

-¡si!.

-tu vienes conmigo.

-¿eh?.

Este se acercó al odio del castaño.

-no creo que puedas montar a caballo.

El rostro de Eren enrojeció por vergüenza pues no estaba tan equivocado.

-Eren vámonos.

-lo siento Mikasa…hoy iré con el Heichou.

Y así como lo dijo fue detrás del azabache dejando a Mikasa con un rostro confundido.

-sube – dijo Levi una vez que estaba en el caballo. Este le extendió la mano y lo ayudo a subir quedando en sus piernas. Empezaron a moverse.

-no era necesario – dijo Eren.

-no puedes moverte y es mi culpa.

-no es necesario que digas eso.

-pero ya te acostumbraras.

-¿eh?.

-yo me encargare de eso – dijo Levi con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Era claro que Eren estaría muy ocupado esta noche también y Levi tendría un gran anuncio que dar una vez que llegaran. Pues lo que comenzó como mala suerte, termino con muy buena suerte.

-necesitare una silla de ruedas.

Bueno tal vez no tanta para Eren.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA! :D<strong>

**Pues este fue el final.**

**¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Qué tal el lemon? – es la primera vez que escribo lemon y no sabía cómo comenzar y terminar y ¡Kami! Aun no sé cómo lo termine 0. Jajaja**

**Bueno a pesar de todo espero les haya gustado este mini Yaoi **

**¿Escribiré otra vez? – mm tal vez en un futuro primero debo acabar lo que estoy escribiendo y después escribir la otra historia que tengo en mente (see estaré muy ocupada) y después volveré a escribir, pero el fic que tengo planeado para shingeki no kyojin es un LevixOc (bueno eso no será yaoi lo siento) en si son como tres historias diferentes que tengo en mente (tengo sueños raros xD).**

**¿Escribiré Yaoi otra vez? – si es lo más probable, pero será más adelante o tal vez les traiga un oneshot un día de estos 7u7.**

**Entonces nos leemos.**

**Espero les haya gustado el escrito de esta novato.**

**Bye.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
